Last Letter to an Old Friend
by Kagome10
Summary: Usagi finds herself facing down the enemy that destroyed her beloved Mamoru...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. Sailor Moon belongs to a lot of rich people in big offices. I am just a poor girl who appreciates the work of art that is Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Letter to an Old Friend ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud, piercing cry of grief and disappear filled the night. A girl crouched low to the ground, clutching the body of her dead love. Emrral, Lord of the Dark Empire, the only being powerful enough to defeat the warrior Tuxedo Kamen, trembled at the sight of a seventeen year old girl. Moments before, he had laughed in her face as he killed her prince, confident that he would triumph. Now, he wasn't so sure. He was afraid- something in her eyes... The girl rose into the air, holding the Imperium Crystal aloft. "You killed him" she said, her voice flat and dull, "and now you will pay. COSMIC MOON..." Emrral fled, knowing that to stay was to die, and in leaving he would live to fight another day. "You haven't seen the last of me, Sailor Moon!" he cried as he departed, echoing words said in another time and place. Sailor Moon sank to the earth beside her fallen prince. The faces of the senshi were wet with tears as the watched their princess hold the body of her lost love, and her anguished sobs filled the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukino Usagi sat in her bedroom, staring at a blank sheet of paper. It had been almost a week sense the "tragic car accident" that had claimed Mamoru. Tomorrow, she had to return to school. Usagi had thrown herself into her homework, hoping that by concentrating on history and geometry she could lessen the pain she felt; a pain that grew with each hour. Now, all that was left was English, the assignment was to write a poem. She lifted her pen and set to work, putting her feelings to words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naru had barely slept the night before. Usagi was returning to school that day, and Naru was so worried about her friend. She had run all the way to school in anticipation, but now she hung back, unsure. "Usagi" she called. The blond girl looked up and gave a sad smile at seeing her best friend. "My God" Naru thought, " She looks so different. Her eyes are so... empty." She took a deep breath, and tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "Hi, Usagi. Welcome back." "Naru, I'm so glad to see you." Usagi replied. Putting an arm around her friend's shoulders, Naru led Usagi into homeroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day had passed rather uneventfully so far. Haruna-sensei had asked Usagi for her assignments "just a formality", she thought, "I won't push it this time, poor girl." But Usagi had handed in all of her work. Not only that, but she had barely spoken all morning, and she hadn't eaten any of her lunch. "It's worse than I expected" thought Haruna-sensei. Still, things were going pretty well, until astronomy, that was. Haruna-sensei was giving a lesson on the affects of the moon on the earth when she noticed three of her students weren't paying attention. Makoto sat staring out the window, taking deep, ragged breaths. Her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Ami sat straight up, her eyes closed, and Ms. Haruna could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. Usagi had her head down on her desk, and she was quietly sobbing into her textbook. "Oh no", thought Haruna-sensei, "Was it something I said?" She quickly recovered her composure. "Five minute break and then we'll have English!" The teacher announced. As the class dispersed, Haruna-sensei noticed Ami, Makoto and Naru around Usagi, trying to comfort their grieving friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi, You're next." Haruna-sensei had to call on her until the end; giving the girl a chance to get control of her voice. Usagi walked slowly to the front of the class, clutching her poem in trembling hands. Facing her classmates, Usagi took a deep breath and began.  
  
"The Earth And Moon  
  
The Earth and Moon spin face-to -face, Locked in an endless love embrace. The myriad stars from high above Don't understand their boundless love. The planets dance around the two, And know the depths they would go through, To stay together, face- to -face Locked in an endless love embrace.  
  
Smiling softly from above, The Moon holds tight her only love. The Earth below, he holds her tight And so they dance throughout the night. And then the evil showed his face, And tore the Earth from her embrace. As she holds tight her dying love, She screams her grief to skys above.  
When Earth was killed, so was Moon's soul, Without him she's no longer whole She waits until the day she sees The one who caused her heart to freeze. Releasing her heartbreak and pain, She brings an end to Dark One's reign The Moon does fall from high above, And so she dies and joins her love.  
  
But do not cry for them, you see A happy ending there shall be For in another time and place The Earth and Moon still dance through space. Because of love that death can't end The Earth and Moon are born again. Forever spinning face- to- face, Still in their endless love embrace."  
  
Ami and Makoto sat with open mouths as the meaning of Usagi's poem hit home. They knew what she was planning, but they would not stop her. And as her guardians, sworn to protect her, they would follow. Usagi returned to her seat amid the applause of her classmates, her head held high. Although her cheeks were wet, for a moment you could see a spark of her old self in her eyes. "I'm coming, my love." She thought. "as soon as I defeat Emrral, I will join you." And then the spark faded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat at her desk, writing a letter. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were sitting around the room, discussing their plans for the evening. Plans to defeat Emrral. "We have to keep him from running away again, so Usagi can put him away!" Makoto declared. "Sounds good to me. What do you think Usagi?" Ami asked. "Fine." she responded, showing more spirit than she had sense Mamoru was killed. "I'll be with you tonight" she thought. Usagi put a stamp on the envelope and turned to face her cat. "Take care of Mom and Dad, Luna. And don't let Shingo get into trouble. I love you, furball." And then she walked out of the room. "Goodbye" the cat said remorsefully. "Watch for us, Luna" Rei said "We'll be back in about eighteen years." "Don't be so sad, Artemis." Minako told her cat, "It's only for a little while." The girls walked downstairs, where Usagi said goodbye to her parents and brother. "Don't stay out too late, Usagi" her mom called out as she left the house. "I won't. I love you. Goodbye." And then she was gone. "I'm so glad that Usagi is going out tonight. She's been so sad since the accident." Ms. Tsukino said. "Yeah, me too" agreed Shingo. Luna just mewed softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi dropped her letter in the mailbox. "Please, Let this get there first!" she thought. Pluto, at the time gate, heard her princess. "I will not let you down." She responded. Relieved, Usagi henshined. In the distance, she could see the other senshi keeping Emrral from fleeing. Holding the Imperium Crystal high, she rose into the sky. Usagi let loose all the hurt and sorrow she had felt for the past week. Focused by the Crystal, her pain became a beam of white light. It smashed into Emrral. "No...this can't be!" he exclaimed as he was blasted out of this life. Usagi screamed a last farewell as she felt the remaining energy leave her body. In the Tsukino home, Luna looked up and was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naru was opening her mail when she noticed a letter from Usagi. Opening it, she read:  
  
Dear Naru, I have something I need to tell you before the end. Mamoru didn't die in a car crash. He was killed in a battle, and died in my arms. You see, I am- was- Sailor Moon, and he was Tuxedo Kamen. I am going to defeat the one who killed my prince, but I know I will die in the battle. Don't cry for me! I am happier this way. I know we will be born again. I don't know how much I will remember from this life, But I hope that, if nothing else, I will remember you. If you ever hear of Sailor Moon, you will know I am back. Don't forget me. Love, Usagi  
  
Just then, there was a knock on her door. Naru looked up as her mother entered. "I have some bad news, sweetheart. There was an accident last night, and Usagi was killed. So were Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako. Their car ran off the road and hit a tree. I'm so sorry." After her mother was gone, Naru noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. Turning it over, she saw: Because of love that death can't end The Earth and Moon are born again. Forever spinning face- to- face, Still in their endless love embrace 


End file.
